


little things

by eonflute



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, trans girl lissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy afternoons always found the four of them at the girls' house, reminiscing about how far they'd come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little things

On days like these, when the sun tinted the very air gold and the sky was only slightly flecked by little fluffs of white that were in no rush to be anywhere in particular, Maribelle brewed up Lissa's favorite sweet citrus blend and tiptoed to reach for their best porcelain, tucked away in the don't-open-or-you-lose-desert corner cupboard. Lissa would insist she help, after all Maribelle did  _everything_ from helping Owain scrub the dirt out of his hair even though she knew he'd be right back rolling in the dirt within the hour to taking all the pain both when they had Owain and Brady. Despite her protests, Maribelle successfully set up their picnic all on her own, Lissa doing little more than smoothing the corners of the blanket and kissing Maribelle when it was all said and done.

Henry and Ricken always dropped by around this time. It was like they could sense one of Maribelle's tea parties brewing in the air, and showed up smiles wide and eyes bright before Lissa had even started to send for them. The boys absolutely  _loved_  their uncles, unrelated though they may be. Whenever the telltale rhythm announcing their arrival resonated through the house, Owain's eyes went wide and he immediately started for the door, shouting about how "Mom! Mama! Uncle Henry and Uncle Ricken are here!"

And after they were done hugging the new arrivals, Henry ruffling Owain's hair fondly and Ricken twirling Brady around and around as he sang about how much he'd grown, they found themselves seated in the hazy late afternoon heat, smiling fondly as they reminisced about the old days.

"Oh, Ricken, you've always been so sweet with children!" Maribelle gushed half-teasingly. They all knew what was coming next, of course. "It's almost like you really  _are_ one, even after all this time!"

This always set the short auburn-haired boy off, puffing up his cheeks and complaining, "I'm a grown man, Mari!"

"Of course you are, Ricken, but I mean, deep inside, you've always had that childish streak," Lissa chimed in. Now, her smile was so sweet and heartfelt that Ricken would pause for just a moment, before leaning wearily into Henry's arms.

"Aw, you two are always so mean," Henry complained jokingly. He leaned in to kiss the top of Ricken's head, and it didn't matter how long they'd been together or how many times he did it - Ricken's face lit up red and he buried his soft face in either hand.

"Hen _ryyyy_ ," he whined softly. "Don't be so sappy in public!" Naturally, they all knew that he was doing his own little dance of joy internally.

"I don't see what the problem is," Lissa feigned confusion. She even tilted her head for the full effect, and for the finishing act she planted a gentle kiss on Maribelle's lips. In an instant, her wife was hands all over, fingers running through the butter-blonde tresses that Lissa had started to wear down since Owain had learned that forks stuck very nicely in her messy pigtails.

And this was the fun part: Owain and Brady immediately stopped whatever they'd been up to a moment ago (likely digging through the dirt and helping Owain name the coolest-looking bugs) to stare down their mothers for the briefest of moments before their faces twisted into disgusted grimaces.

The simultaneous cry of " _Moooooooooom!_ " and " _Maaaaaaaaaa!_ " rang clear in the garden, enough that Lissa and Maribelle broke apart as their bodies were wracked with giggles.

"Sorry, boys!" Maribelle called out, the twinkle in her eyes only making it that much more obvious that she was not sorry in the least.

These rare days found them sipping their sweet citrus blend and Lissa  _i_ _nsisting_ that Maribelle fix her own favorite tea blend next time, and all Maribelle did was bring up the first time they met Henry because like hell she'd forfeit Lissa's enjoyment for her own. _  
_

"Wasn't that a wild battle, though? You just swooped right in out of nowhere!"

"Well, what can I say? When there's a chance to make a good crow pun, I'll take it!" Henry laughed. "Besides, Gangrel was a far more interesting leader. Nothing worse than having a king who doesn't even bother with humor because he's too busy brewing up the end of the world."

Lissa shuddered. "It's still so surreal, that we were dealing with all of...that. Think about it! We saved the world from a dragon that was ready to wipe out every single one of us, and now here we are, having a tea party in the backyard while our sons who we've already met play around in the dirt!"

" _Whom_ we've already met, Lissa dear. Honestly, it's like you're doing this on purpose!" Maribelle placed a mock offended hand atop her chest.

"You should stop taking everything so personally, sweetheart," Lissa giggled. She leaned back into Maribelle's soft arms, her sleeves still full-length like a proper lady despite the heat. In fact, Lissa was the only one in a plain old dress, sprawled out with her legs and forearms perfectly exposed to the sun's kiss.

"Ricken, Henry, I can't believe you're still wearing around all your old mage clothes!" she chastised. "I know you're still studying magic and all, but don't you think that a little tea party with friends could call for, I dunno, something less  _formal?_ "

"We weren't exactly given a forewarning," Ricken argued.

"You always show up before I can send for you!"

But by the end of their tea parties, there were always those little tearful moments. The four of them had just been kids for the duration of the war, Lissa and Ricken barely fifteen when trouble first stirred, Maribelle and Henry only just passing their eighteenth birthdays when it was all over. It had been a hectic ride for all of them, but they'd managed and they'd earned the peace that watching Maribelle and Lissa's sons play and chatting away their afternoons brought.

Lissa kissed the two of them goodbye on their cheeks, and Maribelle quickly scratched down a special tea blend just for them to brew on their own. After all, now that the boys had settled down, it was about time they start hosting their own tea parties and inviting the girls over with their sons.

Routine was a hard thing to break, though. Through it all, their ups and downs and whatever life threw at them, each lazy afternoon spent at the girls' place left the four rejoicing in all the little things the end of the war had left them with.


End file.
